


the campus diaries

by impossibleaims



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: it was a late on a sunday night, when jan's parents dropped her off at the bottom of the street leading to a huge college campus. she was accepted on a scholarship, her outstanding musical theatre skills shining through to everyone that watched and earning herself a place in st charles college, where only the best candidates went. the sky was growing dark when she stepped out of the car, but she still insisted that her parents didn't have to walk her to her dorms. she was regretting it now however, as she wandered alone through the darkness in search of a sign pointing her in the direction to where she would stay.(or, jan accepts a scholarship to a prestigious college in new york, where she meets jackie on the first night. the two get on almost straight away, and after sharing a bed together, new feelings arise from both sides).
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	the campus diaries

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! back with a new little fic for you all, hope you enjoy this! there will be more tags added as it goes along. also just want to talk about the black lives matter movement: please, please, please do everything you can to help! petitions take two seconds to sign, and since we are all basically in lockdown, there is all the time in the world to sign some! if you are going to protest, make sure you do it safely! i hope that everyone's doing okay during these times, and my heart goes out to all who have been personally affected - we all stand with you <3
> 
> onto the fic, lowercase intended :)

it was a late on a sunday night, when jan's parents dropped her off at the bottom of the street leading to a huge college campus. she was accepted on a scholarship, her outstanding musical theatre skills shining through to everyone who watched and earning herself a place in st charles college, where only the best candidates went. the sky was growing dark when she stepped out of the car, but she still insisted that her parents didn't have to walk her to her dorms. she was regretting it now however, as she wandered alone through the darkness in search of a sign pointing her in the direction of where she would stay. her phone torch barely illuminated the path in front of her, and she was glad that it wasn't too cold outside.

the more she walked, the more lost she got. the campus felt like a maze to jan, and her phone was now running dangerously low, the thought of it dying and leaving her lonelier than she was now didn't sit well with the blonde. she nibbled on her bottom lip gently, suddenly recalling all the articles she'd read about college campuses being haunted. a shudder ran through her and she began to pick up the pace. it was 9pm and she had been dropped off at around 7pm.

all the pathways looked the exact same, the buildings that loomed around her were old and breaking apart and she hoped that none of these were her dorm. getting wrapped up in her own thoughts about how common it was to be abducted or possessed, she heard a voice.

"hello?"

jan whimpered slightly, her long pony tail hitting her face as she spun herself around, frantically trying to find out where the voice had come from, or whether it was just her imagination.

"are you lost?" jan turned her head around, only to be met with a girl about her age. she yelped and stumbled backwards from fright and shock, but the brown haired girl caught her gently, steadying jan.

"sorry sweetie, didn't mean to scare you, i'm jackie, you look lost, do you want me to show you to the dorm?"

jan's heartbeat had finally slowed down, and she sighed with relief that she'd actually found someone. her optimism was one of her best qualities, however she was beginning to think that she'd be lost outside for the night before jackie had saved her.

"uhh yeah, yes please." jan's voice was meek, all confidence had melted away at the sight of jackie. she fumbled around in her bag, searching for the sheet of paper with her dorm number on it. "room 207,"

"well hey there neighbour," jackie said with a smile, "i'm at 209, right next door."

they walked together, jan looking around like a little, lost puppy. she had never really been to a big school, even her high school only had around 2000 kids all together. the walk was quiet, jan admiring jackie's features most of the time, taking note of how her thick, dark brown waves flowed down her shoulders and framed her tanned face nicely, how her eyes were almost black, but every time they passed a lamppost they glowed a chocolaty colour. the nerves from before still hadn't settled, the big campus was intimidating to jan, and she couldn't help but jump at every shadow.

"your very anxious aren't you?" commented jackie. did that mean she was admiring her too? jan's heartbeat picked up again at the thought.

"not usually," she murmured. "i'd been standing around for about 2 hours before you came and found me. i was starting to think that i'd be lost forever to be honest."

jackie chuckled slightly, before smiling sympathetically. "well, it's a good job i saw you then."

they fell into a comfortable silence once more, but jackie's voice was like pure velvet to jan, and she wanted to hear it again and again. she tried her best to get her talking, but her nerves seeped into the conversation.

"jackie?"

"hmmm?"

"do you think that the this campus might be," she paused slightly, lowering her voice, "haunted?"

jackie laughed again, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly. jan felt every nerve ending tingle from where jackie had touched, and it made her face blush red. "no jan, of course not. guessing you watched a horror movie last night?"

"no, i just worked myself up last night, was nervous about coming."

"have you ever been in a big college before?"

"nope," jan's voice was small, she soon felt self conscious about her position here. she had been accepted on singing scholarship, and while that was a talent within itself, jackie seemed to be extremely clever. jan could feel herself falling for the girl, and she didn't want her jackie to know about how much she struggled when it came to the usual education: the poor girl could barely multiply two numbers together, it was really her acting skills that carried her through.

they carried on their walk, and jan learnt a lot of things about jackie. like how she was persian, but lived in canada for most of her life, she was a little nerdy, she doesn't like olives and hates cats, but loves dogs. and jackie learnt that jan was actually a lot more confident than she came across, shes a singer, is very optimistic usually and gets excited over everything.

soon enough, they had reached their dorms, and jan opened the door to her room only to see a blank and cold area, walls bare and a bed frame with no mattress. the window had been left open for some time, dust and a birds nest took up one corner of the windowsill. the room smelled, and the thought of sleeping there made her feel sick. her sigh of frustration must have been loud, as jackie peeked her head in to look.

"oh, you can't sleep in here." jackie grabbed her hand and pulled her suitcase along, "you can sleep in my room, the bed can fit us both. tomorrow i'll go with you to the main office, and we can get your room sorted, yeah?"

jan just nodded in shock, she couldn't believe that this girl was being so kind to her after only meeting her a few hours previously. jackie's room was a lot more homely and lived in, she had been here for about a month now and the room was fully decorated. star trek posters stuck on her walls in a neat pattern, and her bed was full of blankets and pillows. just looking at the comfortable pile made jan realise how sleepy she really was, and jackie caught onto the yawn that she let out. she put a comforting hand on the smaller girls back, before pointing over to the bathroom. "i know your tired, you can go and get changed into something comfy in there."

when jan stepped out of the bathroom in her softest pair of pyjama bottoms and a hoodie, she was met with jackie, wrapped up in a blanket and looking just as tired as jan. she had also changed into her own pair of pyjamas, star wars of course, and she motioned for jan to climb in. the bed wasn't huge, but it was big enough for the both of them to lie comfortably if they cuddled up to each other.

"are you sure this is okay?" jan asked sheepishly, hovering around the bed with uncertainty written all over her face. "i mean, i feel like i've put you through enough trouble as it is, i can sleep on the chair if you-"

"-hey, don't be silly," jackie caught her hand in the midst of her rambling and lead her into the mountain of blankets that had previously surrounded her. "i'm happy to share my bed with you, there's no need to worry."

jan was about to protest, until she felt jackie wrap a blanket around her and pull her closer, jan's head resting against her chest. she felt jackie sit up slightly to switch the light off, but instead of the room going into darkness, there was a faint green glow from the ceiling, and as jan looked up she realised it was from some glow in the dark star stickers that jackie must have put up.

the twinkling stars and the feeling of the warm, fuzzy blankets wrapped around her made her eyes grow heavy. she couldn't help to snuggle closer to jackie's body, and jackie didn't seem to have a problem with it, instead moving her hand to stroke jan's hair repetitively. jan could feel herself falling asleep, faster than she ever could have at home, and it made her realise that maybe her and jackie didn't need to sort out her room tomorrow.

maybe she could just stay tucked away in jackie's arms forever, feeling safe and warm and sleepy, leaning into the soft touches jackie left as she gently smoothed through her hair. she had only met this girl today, but it felt as if they had known each other forever, and the thought of having a friend on the first night left jan with a warmth in her stomach. little did she know that jackie was having these same thoughts, and it made her cling to jan and want to never let go. sure, she had made some good friends in the time she had been at the college, but she felt closer to jan in the short time knowing her, than any of the other girls she had met. her friend group was large, but their was enough room for jan: nicky, whom she shared her french lesson with, crystal, that also had a fondness for the more nerdy things that jackie loved, heidi, the bundle of joy that brought a smile straight to anyone's face, gigi, the youngest out of the group that prided herself on her beauty. there were more of them, eleven to be exact, but jackie would have to introduce jan to them in the morning. 

soft snores came from the little blonde girl tucked up in her arms, and jackie could feel herself following suit. the thoughts of tomorrow were still fresh in jackie's mind but they would have to wait, because she was more focused on how comfortable it was to have jan resting against her chest, and how she didn't want the feeling to end.


End file.
